Midwinter Night’s Tale
by Bytchzilla
Summary: Original written for From Dusk til Dawn: the Harry Potter Severus Snape FuhQFest : Summary: Will a friend from the past lead Severus to a bright future… Disclaimers: They belong to JKR. No profit. No infringement etc.


**Author: Bytchzilla**

**Title: Midwinter Night's Tale**

**Feedback Address: Will a friend from the past lead Severus to a bright future…**

**Disclaimers: They belong to JKR. No profit. No infringement etc. All paraphrases from A Christmas Carol belong to Charles Dickenson and his estate.**

**NOTE: Part of "From Dusk til Dawn - the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest" **

**at: ****http/ if you have a website, this is where you should add the URL  
A/N: **_The Challenge: Snape doesn't care that he is unliked by everyone, but an old friend - now deceased - does. The Ghost of Lucius Malfoy tells him he'll be visited by three spirits, who can help him change his life before it's too late... (Diana)_

Of three things you can be sure, the sun will always rises in the East, Death comes to all men and that Severus Snape hated Christmas. The only good thing about the season is that it uprooted the hoards of brats boarding at Hogwarts for two weeks of peace in his dungeon. But this year he would not being receiving the gift of peace or the joy of watching the children leave for the holidays since every brat in the castle with be staying over the break to attend a Christmas Day's Yule Ball to celebrate the final defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Death eaters. The Magical world was giddy with its newfound freedom and was wasting no time in feasting its heroes. The end of the war come so close to the holidays made Christmas this year a punishment more than reward to Snape. He hated the music, the false cheer and most of all he hated the memories that came with the season. The only memories of the time that he had ever enjoyed were as dead as those who shared them.

The only reason Severus had been spared their fate was that he had seen the downward spiral of madness that the Dark Lord was on and had the blinder removed from his eyes about the true purpose of the Death Eaters. Severus Snape turned spy for the side of light and tried to end the war with little bloodshed as possible. After Voldemort's first defeat and the hand of the one year old Harry Potter, Severus became a Potion Master and with the help of Albus Dumbedore, his savior and mentor, he was able to crave out a small piece of a life while waiting for the return of Voldemort. And he did return more powerful than ever to regroup to wage war to taken over the world. It was a long war with many losses on both sided

The Yule feast the year would be the biggest that Hogwarts had ever seen. The saviors of the Magical world would be in full force tomorrow night and with so many visitors, students and staff alike would be able to celebrate with friends and families alike. For Severus this on reinforce his hatred of the season there was no one with who he could invite or share the season with since Severus was the last of the Snape line and every school friend he had was now dead or in wizard prison. Most of the people who attend would steer a large path around him out of fear, distrust, or just plan dislike. The student hated him and he knew the stories that flew around the dorms about him. But he could care less about the mindless rambling of ignorant students. There was only one man other than Albus Dumbedore that Snape had ever called friend and that was Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the minister of magic, the clerk, the undertaker, and Severus Snape. Snape had signed it had witness the killing curse that feld him utter from the lips of his own son in the final battle outside the wards of Hogwarts' itself.

Lucius Malfoy was as dead as a door-nail.

Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed hands shall not disturb it, or the Country's done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Malfoy was as dead as a door-nail.

Snape knew he was dead? Of course he did. How could it be otherwise? Snape and he were friends and allies for I don't know how many years before the madness of the Dark Lord cause Severus to defect to the side of light. Snape was his sole executor to hold his estate entrusted for Malfoy's son Draco, his sole administrator, his sole assign, his sole residuary legatee, his sole friend in so much as he was the only to attend, and sole mourner since young Draco had cut ties with his father long before the final battle. And even Snape was not so dreadfully cut up by the sad event, but that he was at Potions Master at the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardity in Europe, he had little time to mourn the passing of and old friend turned enemy.

The mention of Malfoy's funeral brings me back to the point I started from. There is no doubt that Malfoy was dead. This must be distinctly understood, or nothing wonderful can come of the story I am going to relate. If we were not perfectly convinced that Hamlet's Father died before the play began, there would be nothing more remarkable in his taking a stroll at night, in an easterly wind, upon his own ramparts, than there would be in any other middle-aged gentleman rashly turning out after dark in a breezy spot -- say Saint Paul's Churchyard for instance -- literally to astonish his son's weak mind.

Nobody ever stopped him in the street to say, with gladsome looks, 'my dear Snape, how are you? When will you come to see me?' No beggars implored him to bestow a trifle, no children asked him what it was o'clock no man or woman ever once in all his life inquired the way to such and such a place, of Snape. Even the blind men's dogs appeared to know him; and when they saw him coming on, would tug their owners into doorways and up courts; and then would wag their tails as though they said, 'No eye at all is better than an evil eye, dark master!'

But what did Snape care? It was the very thing he liked. To edge his way along the crowded paths of life, warning all human sympathy to keep its distance, was what the knowing ones call 'nuts' to Snape.

'A merry Christmas Eve, Severus! And may Merlin, bless you!' cried a voice. It was the cheerful greetings of Albus Dumbedore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardity…know to those closest to him for being a bit odd. "Evening, Albus." So in fact, I can say a "nut" to Snape and friend is Albus and only Albus. The other staff members may respect Severus but none would be called friend. Even Argus Flitch, who had helped Snape many a time, was more of a close associate than a friend. 'Albus, I'll ask you again as a friend…I don't feel up to attending this ball, and I feel that it would be better served for me to finish some medical potions for Poppy.' 'Severus, I'm asking that everyone attend the ball. I could make it an order, but I hope that I won't have to. Sev, you spend too much time alone in that dungeon as it is. The only reason we even see you at meals is that house elves won't go down there.'

"Well, as to that I see no reason to subject myself to the unwanted attention that this will cause not to mention the headache of the consent stares and whisper."

Albus laid a hand on Snape's arm. "You have to become use to it my boy, you are a hero."

"No, I'm the "Greasy Git" that's riding along on the Great Harry Potter's coat tails, Mr. Potter is the only savior that people see or want to claim. I'm just an ex-Death Eater that should have died so that someone else loved one could have lived to see this day."

Albus could not say anything to this because he has heard the same whispers of discontent among the students saying those very words…there was very little that happened at Hogwarts that he did not know about in some form or fashion. And even thought it was a combined spell from both Severus and Harry Potter that finally defeat the Dark Lord very little had been said about it.

"Severus, keep heart, the whole world may change sooner than you know." And with that bit of wisdom Albus left him.

Snape stared after Albus for a moment before making his way to the dungeon and his office for a draft a willow bark and maybe a brandy, just to calm the pound in his head. He had reached the office and was search for the draft when there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter."

"Professor, may I speak to you for a moment."

Stand in the doorway was Snape's greatest headache of all one Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizardity World Twice over and all around thorn in his side, Gryffindor! "Well, I'm not trying to heat the whole corridor, so close the door Potter."

"I was wondering Sir, if you were planning on attend the Yule Ball tomorrow?"

"Yes, unfortunately the Headmaster has asked all staff to attend, but I must ask Potter, why that is of interests to you?"

Silence. "Well get on with it boy, I don't have all night."

The boy shuffled around for a moment and it seemed that he would not answer. Snape was about to dismiss him when finally the boy open his bloody mouth. "I was wondering if it was possible that you would go with me to the Ball."

"What idiocy is this Potter, could you not find some pimpled-face, star-struck hanger on among your peers that you have to resort to asking your hated Potion's Professor to attend the ball with you I think you would have learn from your fourth year not to wait to all the date have been snatch up to try to locate one, but then again the Great Harry Potter would expect everyone to change their plans to fit his schedule no doubt." Snape sneered.

"Well, the truth of the matter is I have not asked anyone to the Ball, yet." And Harry did not want to go with anyone besides Snape anyway.

"Shouldn't you be talking to one of your lackeys about finding you the proper date then?"

"What's there to talk about? Everyone either worships me or hates me, just because of this damn scar." He traced it again. "They treat me like I'm some sort of object just because of something that I can't even recall that happened when I was a baby, or for a defeat that was really the work of others. Either they're filled with awe, or they're like you and hate me for something I never asked for or wanted." Snape was the one person in Hogwarts who saw him as a simple flawed human was also the one who despised him the most. Severus Snape. And Harry loved him for it. To just be…Harry, Mr. Potter what ever and he would tell Severus of his love now. He could no longer keep it to himself he would implode under the pressure.

"Severus" Snape's eyes widen and a frown forms with the use of his first name. " I hope that you could look past all the nonsense that is going on around us and remember how well we worked together, how close where were in battle, how our magic interwove with such ease and power in the final battle." Harry began to move more deeply into Snape's office. "I was told that wizard can search their whole live and never find that perfect magical mate whose power mirrors their own." Harry moves closer to Snape's desk until he is standing right in front of him. "It is even rarer, to find a wand mate who you can love, and I do love you." Harry closes the distance between himself and Snape and kisses him with all the love and passion he has inside of him.

For a moment Severus is dumfounded and unable to move with the Potter's arms wrapped around his neck. He brings up his hands and pushes young Potter away. "I believe that you have mistaken to care of a comrade-in-arms for a deeper connection." "That the simple crush at most adolescents have on an older person has been built into a grand passion to end all grand passions."

A gush of heat bathed his face as Snape snorted. "Pity, Potter. What makes you believe I would be interested in a relationship that is both immoral and illegal?" Harry turns his back to Snape. "That the untalented fumbling of a 17 year old boy would be enough to allow me to throw caution to wind and fall into your embrace, If you believed that Mr. Potter than I have to say you have been reading one to many muggle romance novels." " I am old enough to be your father, for Merlin's sake" "Do you know what it would do to my career if it got about that I was having a sexual relationship with a student, do you have any idea!" "You, Mr. Potter are a child…and my student, there can not, will not be any relationship between us."

"And as for love, that is just a myth created by romantic fools design to justify the wants and desires of a health body. To wrap-up in a nice and pretty bow the simple need to reproduce of in your case since you to lean on the other side of the fence, pleasure." " I request that you leave me in peace and I do not want to discuss this matter again. In other words leave Potter."

"I'll leave, but I want to say a few things before I do." Harry turns back to face Snape.

"I think that you do have feeling for me but are afraid to admit them. I've felt you watching me when you think no one is looking and have felt your presence around me, I can feel you as I believe you can feel me. As for the age difference, there is a greater gap between the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall then between us. Twenty years is nothing in a lifetime measure in centuries. I am not a child; I have never been a child since the day my parents died. No one who has faced what I have for the last six years could ever be a child again. And as for illegal, I am 17 well overage in both the wizard and muggle worlds."

"I think you are afraid of what you feel for me. I hope that you can overcome that and relies how much I love you. I will wait for you, but I won't wait forever." "I won't be you student much longer and once I graduate if you can not give a reason to stay I'll be leaving Hogwart's and the magical world, I don't want you to feel that I am blackmailing you but without you I don't think I can stay." Harry starts to head for the door and opens it. "Just think about what I said, I'll still would like to go to the ball with you if only as a friend. Goodnight, Severus."

Potter closed the door behinds him as he left the office. Severus dropped into his chair as soon as he heard the door catch. Much of what Potter said was true, he did feel the pull, the connection that hummed between them. It was one of the reasons Severus was rarely alone with Potter anymore. Severus put his fingers to his lips that still felt the burn of Harry's kiss. It took all of his self control not to respond to that kiss. The truly horrible thing in all of this was he did care for Potter, hell he loved him but knew Harry deserved so much better than he could ever give him. To be tied to the Hated Potion Master, Greasy Git, Death Eater Bastard of Slytherin House for life would turn any feeling Harry had for him quickly into hate.

Snape headache and now reached record purporting and a simple infusing of willow's bark would not help it any. Snape moved to the back of his office to the portrait that hid the entrance to his private chamber. Snape readied himself for bed, taking two vials off of his nightstand one to kill the pain in his head and another to help him sleep. Snape thought about the hated Christmas holidays, old friend and lost loves and wished the hours would skip the morrow leaving him in peace. As he lay down to sleep the grandfather clock in the room began to chime the 10 o'clock hour.

A mere two hours later as the clock chimed at midnight a sound outside the normal sounds of the castle settling awoke Snape. The grinding of metal upon stone. Snape sat up in the bed and reached for his wand speaking "Lumos". The wand omitted a weak light from its tip as he held it in front of himself. The light case shadows around the room dancing with the darkness hiding as it revealed the small cache of photographs and memento scattered on the tables and mantle.

In a seconds time the sounds were before me, and a figure appeared in the darkness, glowing though it was blacker than the shadows themselves. It was the cloaked figure, one that was easily recognizable from memories and photos but this one had chains fastened around its waist, wrists and ankles.

Lucius Malfoy had returned.

"You're…a ghost," I said as calmly as I could, trying to keep my voice from stuttering. "What do you want with me? What can you do?"

"Much," the ghost said. The voice was high pitched and venomous. There was no doubt that it was Malfoy's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, my mouth getting ahead of my brain.

"A Ghost from your past." Well, duh.

"How can you be a ghost?" I asked, the fear starting to ebb away but doubt starting to form in my mind. Was this a trick pulled by the too-advanced-for-their-own-good seventh years? Could they ever do something like this?

"Only the most unfortunate become ghosts, Severus," he answered, his grey eyes cutting into me. "I was only unfortunate because I made myself that way. I put myself in this position. I became a ghost, and with the worst punishments of all."

"But…what else would you be?"

"Not everyone becomes a ghost, Severus."

"I know but…"

"Silence." Malfoy held up his hand, the chains rattling and clashing against each other. "You doubt me, but you should not. I am, how would you say, working myself up to a better after-life. I will always be a ghost, but there are ranks. It's like a caste system." He shrugged. I couldn't believe this was the same Malfoy that could cut with a word and lived for years with the power of his name and rank. "That's why I'm here."

"And why would that be?" I started to stand, but found that my knees would not support me. Malfoy watched as I sunk back into the chair and relaxed against my will.

"You are walking down a dark path, Snape," Malfoy said with a great shake of his chains. I couldn't help but think it was for a dramatic effect.

"You shouldn't be talking," I shot back with a snort.

"My path has ended," he turned away to walk toward the fireplace, and then turned back. I then realized that he was the only light source in the room, but every outline of furniture was clearly visible in the darkness. "My torture has begun. But to make my torture a little more endurable, I am here to help you."

"Okay, I get why you're _here_. But why _me_?"

"Because you have potential," Malfoy said with a sigh. "You are not as hopeless as the others. You have some good in you…"

"Severus Snape," he continued with another rattle of his chains. "If you do not change your ways, you will end up like me for all eternity. Is that what you want?"

I refused to answer and pursed my lips. I almost laughed as I thought of the situation. I was sitting in my bedroom talking to the ghost of Lucius Malfoy. When had my mind taken that final turn?

"So be it, this is my warning: Tonight you will be visited by three other spirits."

"What," I said with a smirk. "Only three? What can they do to me?"

"Much with persuasion, Snape," Malfoy answered. "But I must be off. Expect the first when your clock strikes one."

"Is there no way to get around this?" I asked him, holding my robes down as they threatened to flail above my knees in a sudden draft (which had no doubt come from Malfoy himself).

"No. If you don't, you will be destined for my fate. There are never any guarantees, Severus, only choices. And those are yours."

He suddenly faded away, and the room was left in an unbearable chill. If there were windows in the dungeons, I would have thought that one had been opened. I stood in utter horror, not able to digest what had just happened. But not one more ounce of questioning beheld my brain, as I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, barely able to close my eyes before I fell into a deep sleep.

Snape next awoke to a faint chiming of bells and a canopy of tinny music you often hear from old metal disc music boxes or a nickelodeon. As Severus opened his eyes he saw a figure of a women standing over him.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, or as most call me, Gray Lady of Ravenclaw. Either will do." The ghost said and sat on my bed, sinking slightly through it. I felt the bitter cold as she passed through my toes, then noticing she had sat on me, and she scooted closer to the footboard.

"Now awake man so we maybe off, my time here is short and there is much we must see." Snape now offended by the choice of spirit rudely inquired by what leave she was there. "Why your welfare of course." Snape thought it more to his welfare to have a night of unbroken rest. The spirit must have heard his thought for she said immediately: "Your redemption, then. Take heed!"

She put out a suprisely strong hand as it spoke and clasped him about the arm, "Rise and walk with me." Snape was in shock that she could grip him without passing through and ask her about it. "I have been granted a few things outside of my normal spiritual bounds to help with tonight. And in say she waved her hand and where once was solid dungeon wall appeared a portal swirling with wind and snow. Snape knew it would be in vain to sight the weather or time as a means of escape. The spirit moved them closer to the portal.

"How do you expect me to find my way in this?" asked Snape as he peered into the swirling portal. "Just bear the touch of my hand and I will lead you to where we need to go."

As the words were spoken, they passed through the portal and stood on a country road in front of gate leading up to a large manor home. Hogwarts had vanished along with the darkness for it was a clear, cold winter's day, with snow upon the ground. "Good heavens! It's Snape manor."

They walked through the gates and up the winding lane up to the house were Snape had grown up. The windows were decked in holly and every column was decorated. As the entered the house the inside was even grander with every surface cover with holiday cheer. This was a Snape manor that Severus could barely remember, a happy place lost in time. Suddenly Severus hears a voice he thought he would never hear again. He turned so fast he nearly lost his footing on the staircase stood a beautiful raven haired woman. About the same age the Severus is now but so much younger looking in appearance. Her long hair was braided and worn in a crown upon her head and she was wearing red velvet robe with green holly trim.

"Mother." Severus runs up the stairs before the spirit can stop him and tries to embrace her but his hands pass right through her. "What cruel joke is this spirit, to bring me so close to those I love and not to be able to touch them?"

"I'm sorry, but these are just specter reflections of days gone by like a pensesive we can see but not touch and the events may not be change since they have long passed." They followed the image of Snape mother into a great hall lined with tables filled with food and gay company. The hall was full of family and friends and the children ran around the tree by the huge center fireplace. Severus watch as a seven year old version of himself ran into the waiting arm of his mother. " Momma, Momma look what I won." Little Snape held up the stuff dragon that had appeared out of the popper he had pulled with his cousin, Lucius. "That very lovely dear, are you ready to help Momma with a very important job." "Yes, Momma."

Mrs. Snape grabbed Little Sevy by the hand and led him to where his father was seating. His father was a very opposing man who only seemed to really be happy in the sunny company of his wife. "It's time, dear." Mrs. Snape touched her husband's hand. He took out his wand and cast the sonorous charm and his voice boomed about the hall. "I like to welcome everyone in to our home and thank you for coming to share the holidays with us. There is plenty of food and drinks to be had and good cheer to share. And to that good cheer we would like to add an announcement of you own."

Severus and the spirit moved through the crowd and closer to the where Snape's parent were standing by the fire. "We would like to announce that we are expecting a new edition to the family." Cheers rang out around the room as Snape's father reached down and picked Severus up as the other came to offer their congratulations on the glad news. Over Little Severus head his parents shared such a look of love and understanding it was hard for the adult Severus to bear it. For this was the last few good memories he had of his family and of growing up in Snape Manor.

The Spirit grabbed his hand and they were pulled forward in time one year and stand in the same spot they had left saw a much different Great Hall. It was empty and grey with no decorations, musky, and dusty from disuse. The house elves where not allowed in it to clean it they where not allowed to touch anyplace that held to many memories of Severus mother. They travel out into the hall and followed the path that Severus knew would lead to his father's study.

Snape Manor had become a cold and forbidden place with the death of Severus mother. She had passed away in early June when she went into early labor and there was little that the medi-wizards could do to save her. With her death all the joy and laughter with the manor died also. His father turned to drink to ease his sorrow and later years turned to dark magic in a futile hope to bring back the love he ad lost (But that is a story for another time). Severus confused by the sudden lost of his mother and father was left with the house elves and little else for company.

Severus had spent days working on a charmed box for his father. He had found the spell in one of the books in his father's study. The box would only open for the person it was given. Severus was quite proud of his gift and rushed in to give it to his father. "Look Poppa what I made for you, Happy Christmas." Mr. Snape snatched the box from hands and threw it into the far wall and grabbed Severus by his shoulders and shook him. "There will be no more Christmas in the house, God doesn't love us, and we will not worship him." His father drops him then catches him in a hug "I sorry, Severus, so sorry." Little Severus pushed away from his father and ran out of the study.

"Why spirit must you torture me with this memory." "No, not torture but a correction of a mistake made long ago. Look, listen and learn." As they watch Snape's father collapse on the floor in tears. He pulled himself up and walked to the mantle and pulls out a pinch of flue powder and threw it into the fire. "Aries, are you there?" Aries Malfoy was Senior Snape's cousin and closes friend. "Yes, have you reconsidered our invitation old friend you need to be with friend?" "I was wondering if you would mind if I just sent Severus, I lost my temper earlier and I think I really scared him. Truth be told I think I scared myself more. As much as I love him, I can't take care of him right now, I need you Aries."

"I always thought my father sent me away that Christmas because he couldn't stand to be around me." Snape turned to the spirit. "Please show me no more, for to know that all the pain of a lifetime was built on a foundation of misunderstandings and hurt feels pains me more then my ignorance. "That one night change my relationship with my father forever, when he sent me way it was as if I meant nothing to him and he sent he away in love." Tears glistened in Snape's eye. "No more I beg you, I could not take it." The Grey Lady looks beyond Snape to a figure he could not see and says "Yes, away for my time grows short and there is still much to see and learn." She waves her hand again and they return to Snape's rooms within the Hogwart's dungeon.

"Heed my word on the striking of the hour the next spirit will come to share the night and bide with you." And with that she was gone in a pop. Snape unable to sleep with all the images fight for dominance within his mind. How many more of his memories where built of false ideas and the folly of youth. How different would his life have turned out?

Snape thought now would be a good time to have that brandy he was aiming for earlier and went into the study to fetch a glass. As he started to down the content of the glass he glanced at the clock on the table and saw that the hands were rounding the face to strike the hour.

Now, being prepared for almost anything, he was not by any means prepared for nothing; and, consequently, when the clock struck two, and no shape appeared, he was taken with a violent fit of trembling. Five minutes, ten minutes, a quarter of an hour went by, yet nothing came. All this time, he lay upon his bed, the very core and centre of a blaze of ruddy light, which streamed upon it when the clock proclaimed the hour; and which, being only light, was more alarming than a dozen ghosts, as he was powerless to make out what it meant, or would be at; and was sometimes apprehensive that he might be at that very moment an interesting case of spontaneous combustion, without having the consolation of knowing it.

At last, however, he began to think-as you or I would have thought at first; for it is always the person not in the predicament who knows what ought to have been done in it, and would unquestionably have done it too-at last, I say, he began to think that the source and secret of this ghostly light might be in the adjoining room, from whence, on further tracing it, it seemed to shine. This idea taking full possession of his mind, he got up softly and shuffled in his slippers to the door.

The moment Snape's hand was on the lock, a strange voice called him by his name, and bade him enter. He obeyed.

It was his room. There was no doubt about that. But it had undergone a surprising transformation. The walls and ceiling were so hung with living green, that it looked a perfect grove; from every part of which, bright gleaming berries glistened. The crisp leaves of holly, mistletoe, and ivy reflected back the light, as if so many little mirrors had been scattered there; and such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney, as that dull petrifaction of a hearth had never known in Snape's time, or for many and many a winter season gone. Heaped up on the floor, to form a kind of throne, were turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, and seething bowls of punch, that made the chamber dim with their delicious steam. In easy state upon this couch, there sat a jolly Giant, glorious to see, who bore a glowing torch, in shape not unlike Plenty's horn, and held it up, high up, to shed its light on Snape, as he came peeping round the door.

'Come in!' exclaimed the Ghost. 'Come in! And know me better, man.'

Snape entered timidly, and hung his head before this Spirit. He was not the dogged Snape he had been; and though the Spirit's eyes were clear and kind, he did not like to meet them.

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Present,' said the Spirit. 'Look upon me!'

Snape reverently did so. It was clothed in one simple green robe, or mantle, bordered with white fur. This garment hung so loosely on the figure, which its capacious breast was bare, as if disdaining to be warded or concealed by any artifice. Its feet, observable beneath the ample folds of the garment, were also bare; and on its head it wore no other covering than a holly wreath, set here and there with shining icicles. Its dark brown hair were long and free; free as its genial face covered with bushy beard, its sparkling black eye, its open hand, its cheery voice, its unconstrained demeanor, and its joyful air. 'You have never seen the like of me before!' exclaimed the Spirit.

'Never, Rubeus' Snape made answer to it.

Rubeus Hagrid had in life been the Care of Magical Creature teacher, Groundskeepers and Keeper of Key and Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardity. In death he became a hero and a legend. Hagrid almost single handily help to win the final battle in the war against the Dark Lord with his friendship with many of the creatures of the forbidden forest and his enlistment of half-breed wizards such as himself turned the tide of the final battle in their favor.

"Well man, are you ready to go along our journey." Hagrid reached out laying a large palm onto Snape shoulder and in a moment they were off rising up, up higher into the castles passing through ceiling and walls until they came to reside in the little used South Tower.

. Inside they could see the huddle form of a student, and not just any student but that of Harry Potter.

Harry was huddle in a window box his robes wrapped tightly around him as silent tear streamed down his face. The door to the room began to open and they all turn to see who it was. Snape received quite a shock when the pale moonlight illumined their twilight visitor. It was Draco Malfoy, the son of the man who started this whole weird chain of events in motion.

"Well, Potter I see that you still the same ray of sun shine I saw earlier in the great hall. I'm surprised that Granger and Weasley allow you out alone in such a state."

"And, what state would that be Drake…all I want was a little time alone and as for Ron and Hermione, they like everyone else are asleep. My question would be why you aren't?"

"Why aren't I asleep, well it could be that I was so worry when my good friend won't talk to anyone and seem to be depressed enough to drown himself in the lake that I felt I had to talk to him even though he has being blowing me off all evening…that just may be why I'm awake 2 o'clock in the morning. But that's just an idea."

"Draco, I didn't want to talk about it earlier what makes you think I want to talk about it now." "And for drowning myself in the lake, which was the one thing I didn't think of, but thanks for the idea." Harry turned back to looking out the window again ignore Draco until he sat be side him.

"Now what could put the Great Harry Potter into such a state that he would feel that the only solution would be jump off of the nearest cliff." Draco reached out and lifted Harry's chin until he could look into his eyes.

"I think cliffs are in short supply around here, but I guess there are enough high places around the castle to more than make up for it." Snape was beside himself, how could a boy who had the whole world laid out at his feet could be talking a suicide. He was Harry Potter, two time savior of the Magical world he could go anywhere, do anything for his fame was so great.

"What's there to talk about? Everyone either reveres me or hates me, just because of this damn scar." He traced it again. "They treat me like I'm some sort of object just because I did something that I can't even remember. Either they're filled with awe, or they're like how you used to be and hated me for something I never asked for or wanted."

"For what it worth I never hated you, was jealous of you, yes."

"You had nothing to be jealous of, believe me. Until the day of my eleventh birthday I didn't even know I was a wizard. I live with my muggle relative that hated me almost as much as Voldemort, I can't say more because they never tried to kill me. If I died some other way well that would be different. I never had a room of my own until I was eleven until that time I lived in a cupboard under the stairs that they keep locked from the outside. I've never had a proper birthday or Christmas in my life until I came here to school. I was little more to them than burden and unpaid labor. I didn't even know I was famous until the train ride to Hogwarts. So believe me you have nothing to jealous about my life." Snape listen and felt his composure waver, Hagrid again laid a hand on his shoulder but this time for support.

"That can't be true?" Snape shook his head in denial. "You're calling Harry a liar; I know it's true since I was the one who told Harry he was a wizard. Those fool muggles even lied to him about how his parents died. I was the one who had to tell him the truth of that too." Hagrid pointed back to the boys. "Listen, man and learn".

Draco bit his lip, trying to think of what to do. Harry seemed so dull, lifeless. There had to be something... Inspiration flashed, and, without knowing what he was starting, asked, "You are in love aren't you."

"What!" exclaimed Harry? "You are, I knew it." Draco knew by Harry's reaction that he had hit the tack on the head. "Why, my grandfather used to say nothing leads a man to rack and ruin quicker than unrequited love." "So who is it?"

"Someone who can never love me back, that hates me a sees my as a child and a romantic fool. Who would never, ever want to be with me and who will have my heart to the day I die."

Harry hissed, but settled back down. "It's bad enough already. Without intending to, Harry began to cry. "Do you know what it's like to find someone who can look past the outside, look past the fame? To know that even though you love that person with everything in you, that the one you love sees past the scar, the hoopla, and he still hates what he sees?" The slow trail of tears running down Harry's face sped up, and Draco took Harry into his arms as the young man began to sob. "I love, him, Draco. I love Severus Snape...and he hates me. And that is what's killing me. He had never realized just how much pain there was hidden in Harry, a pain that was made clearer as Harry kept talking as he cried, sobbing out a lifetime of pain.

Snape just about shattered himself see the complete collapse of Potter. "What have I done?" he looked to Hagrid "I just wanted what was best for him, he has so much life left to live and yet here he is talking of death and being unable to go on living." Hagrid shakes his head "I know he will move on if he can just get past this hurdle, Harry's stronger that most people think, has to be to live through what he has but a soul can be alive and not live, if you know what I mean." Hagrid turns to Snape and says "We must away for our time here is at a close, the future approaches."

And with those words they began to sink down into the floor the last sight Snape saw was Harry sobbing out his breaking heart to Draco Malfoy on the window set in the South Tower. Back the way the came through ceilings and walls until they had made it back to Snape chambers.

Before Snape could catch a breath, a foul cold wind blew through the room. Lifting his hair and raising the hem of this robe. The third spirit had arrived.

The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came, Snape bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this Spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery.

It was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed its head, its face, its form, and left nothing of it visible save one outstretched hand. But for this it would have been difficult to detach its figure from the night, and separate it from the darkness by which it was surrounded.

He felt that it was tall and stately when it came beside him, and that its mysterious presence filled him with a solemn dread. He knew no more, for the Spirit neither spoke nor moved.

'I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?' said Snape.

The Spirit answered not, but pointed onward with its hand.

'You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us,' Snape pursued. 'Is that so, Spirit?'

The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds, as if the Spirit had inclined its head. That was the only answer he received.

Although well used to ghostly company by this time,

Snape feared the silent shape so much that his legs trembled beneath him, and he found that he could hardly stand when he prepared to follow it. The Spirit pauses a moment, as observing his condition, and giving him time to recover.

But Snape was all the worse for this. It thrilled him with a vague uncertain horror, to know that behind the dusky shroud, there were ghostly eyes intently fixed upon him, while he, though he stretched his own to the utmost, could see nothing but a spectral hand and one great heap of black.

'Ghost of the Future!' he exclaimed, 'I fear you more than any specter I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me well, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?'

It gave him no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them.

'Lead on!' said Snape. 'Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit!'

The Phantom moved away as it had come towards him. Snape followed in the shadow of its dress, which bore him up, he thought, and carried him along. The Phantom glided on into a hallway. Its finger pointed to two persons meeting. Snape listened again, thinking that the explanation might lie here.

"Do you know what's wrong with Potter?" "What isn't wrong with Potter is more like it, the man's a menace. I don't know how he ever got a job as a teacher." "Yeah, I heard the was a big hero like years ago, for defeating some Dark Lord." "Hero, zero…old scar head is just nuts in my book. He's been on a rampage for days especially since the "Old Git" died." "Maybe they were friend or something." The first boy laughed "I don't think either of those miserable fools had any friend."

A figure loomed out of the darkness and fell upon the boys. "Misters Panel, and Thompson don't you think that your time would be better spent studying and not discussing the private lives of your Professors." "20 points each and you both will be serving detention with Mr. Filch, tonight."

Potter then turned and left the boys standing open mouth in the hallway. Snape and the spirit followed Potter through Hogwarts to the griffin gargoyles in front of the headmaster's office. "Bernie Botts Every Favor Beans" and the gargoyle leapt aside to allow Potter to pass into the office. Albus Dumbedore stood looking much unchanged by time along with Draco Malfoy who was very much the image of his father down to the long blond hair, though he was wearing his in a tight braid down the center of his back.

Draco went to Potter and embraced him, "Do you think you can do this?" Potter replied "I have to say goodbye, if we could not share a moment in life at least I will honor his death."

The scene shifted abruptly, and it was now a funeral, with Dumbledore speaking words over a grave that only Harry and a few other mourners came to. "We hope that, he finds that peace in death that seemed to escape him in life." The mourners left one by one until only Draco and Harry remained. Harry reached into his robes and pull out a red rose so dark it appeared black. "Farwell, my love…We never made it in this life, may I meet you in the next." And as tears began to fall he laid the rose on the grave and left with Draco.

"Spirit," whispered Snape, "Whose is that lonely grave?"

The Spirit pointed to the grave marker, which read SEVERUS SNAPE.  
"No, not me, surely not me!" Snape cried, looking at the grave, "Spirit, if I repent, if I promise to keep Christmas, and be kind, can I change the future? PLEASE!" he grasped the spirit's hand, and found that he was grasping his bedpost. It was morning. "I haven't missed Christmas after all!"

Snape mind was whirling with plans and ideas a Kaleidoscope of thing need to be done before the ball, Snape was going to Hogsmede. For the first time as an adult Severus Snape was planning to celebrate the holiday.

Snape gathered up the many presents he had bought on trip into the village along with make several special arrangement with house elves to make sure everything was in place. Snape also had talk to Draco about helping him talk to Harry before the Ball. Draco was on his way to tell Harry to meet him at that very moment and hopefully

Harry was waiting in one of the alcoves off of the Great Hall where Draco had told him to meet him at earlier. It was almost time for the Yule Ball to start and Harry was about to leave when the curtain were drawn back, but instead of Draco stood Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry Sir; I'll leave so you can have this alcove. I was getting ready to leave anyway." "Potter, Harry please stay I didn't go through all the trouble of getting you here for you to leave before I have my say."

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, I think you've made yourself very clear about how you feel about me and I'll try to stay out of your way except classes for the remained of the school year. I think with Voldemort gone I can actually function as any other student here at Hogwarts.

"Harry, please!" "I have something that I need say and I want you understand that I only have you best interest at heart." Harry looked up at Snape and in the moment knew he could deny him nothing. Snape took Harry's silence for dismissal and felt his heart drop. "Go ahead say your piece and then will go and suffer thought what ever circus the Headmaster has planned for tonight." Harry pushed himself up on the ledge while he waited for Snape to get on with it.

Snape's jaw fell open. This was more than he had been hoping for, and his heart resumed its normal place in his chest. "I love you," he said, sincerely, simply. "If I had known what I was doing to you, I'd have never said anything. If I had known how you truly felt about me, I'd have acted differently. I never would have been a harsh as I was. You have no idea the kinds of idea I have been have about you and I though pushing you away was the best way to protect you from it."

"That the problem, everyone tries to protect me, but I can protect myself. I've been handling problem and situation that may adult never faced. I've been the target of a madman most of my life I've never really been a child except in age and even now legally I'm an adult.  
You hurt me terribly, and I'm sure you know that. I never realized how much rejection could hurt, even it was apologized for. I tried to forget you, but..." Harry's voice trailed off into a whisper. "I couldn't. I still love you, even if it means my ruin."

Snape felt his heart swell in his chest at those words and grabbed onto Harry's hand pulling him off the ledge past the curtain and into the Great Hall itself. Albus was just speaking so all eyes where turn to the head table. Snape was steadily making him way to the front dragging a very confused Harry behind him.

"Albus, I was wondering if I can say a few words?" The staff and students alike all looked like they had been hit in the back of the head with a buldger. "I like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas, and I hope the seasons are good to you all. I've have gift for everyone 'Presto Presntio'." On top of every golden plate was a small wrapped gift. The sounds of ripping paper could be heard around the hall. "But that's not all, I have an announcement to make, I will be stepping down as head of house to devote my extra time to my spouse, if he will have me." "So Harry, will you have me?" The silence that preceded the announcement was filled with the shocked whisper of just about everyone except Albus Dumbedore.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Snape leaned down and kissed him. Harry swore that the world had stopped in that moment; this was Heaven, having the man who he knew cared for him kissing him with such passion. Harry's arms wrapped around the other man's neck, determined to savor every moment of this dream come true. Their love was the great gift of all.

As Albus had said the day before ""Severus, keep heart, the whole world may change sooner than you know."" It truly had and in ways that Snape couldn't begin to believe. He became as good a friend, as good a husband, and as good a man, as the all of those in Hogwarts knew. Harry also became a teacher as the spirits had shown. Some people laughed to see the alteration in Snape, but he let them laugh, and paid them little mind; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him.

May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Albus Dumbedore observed, "Merlin Bless Us, Every One!"


End file.
